


They Take Eveything

by Sabine1894



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Post-Episode: s02e13 Doomsday, Spoilers for Episode: s02e13 Doomsday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-17 13:56:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8146612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabine1894/pseuds/Sabine1894
Summary: Some Doomsday angst. Feels





	

Rose began rocking back and forth as the memory of that day she ended up here came to the forefront of her mind. She shuddered violently as she thought of the Daleks, They did this and the Cyberman too. The Daleks are worse than cockroaches. She never wanted her time to end with him, she wanted forever and They took it away. She and him were, no are she thought to herself, written in the stars, Time and Space, every galaxy, every planet. They are the stuff of legends. The Daleks always take everything, she thought bitterly. A universe away, the Doctor was curled up on his bed sobbing as he finally allowed the memory of the battle to come to his mind. He never wanted her to leave, She was the light chasing away the darkness. She made the pain lighter, She stopped him from going to far. He sobbed violently as he clung to one of her shirts as though it was a life line. The Doctor thought of the words the Beast said  _The valiant child, who will die in battle so very soon..._ ~~~~She wasn't dead, she is only in a parallel universe. But that made it worse, he knows she is alive, he thought sadly. The Daleks always take everything, the Doctor thought angrily.


End file.
